Beth Greene
was a main character and survivor of the outbreak in 's . She served as a supporting protagonist during and and one of the main protagonists from to . She is the youngest daughter of Hershel and Annette and the half-sister of Maggie and Shawn Greene. She was in a relationship with Jimmy, another survivor of the apocalypse. After his death, she later began a relationship with Zach in Season 4. She later formed a close bond with fellow survivor Daryl Dixon until she was abducted by police officers under the service of Dawn Lerner, and forced to stay at Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. Overview Beth was a shy, soft-spoken 16-year old girl who lived a normal life with her family. She lived on her father's farm and attended the local high school. She was a vegetarian and went to church regularly and strongly believes in her faith. Her first appearance was in Season 2 and as the season developed so did she. As the apocalypse started, Beth had been sheltered from the chaos surrounding her. At first, Beth is rather timid, pessimistic, and keeps her emotions to herself, but after being forced to see her mother's death and horrific reanimation, Beth finally breaks down and a different part of her is shown. She tells her sister, Maggie, that she wants to commit suicide. However, after a minor attempt she has a change of heart and decides to live. With the support from her father and sister, Beth regains her will to live and since then, becomes even more assertive, even after the death of her boyfriend and Patricia. By the third season, Beth has grown more self-assured and goes on to become a more important and vocal member of the group, Beth is a source of optimism and hope for the group, often singing to help boost morale. She is much more hopeful and optimistic and sees the positive side rather than the negative side on a hopeless situation. After the death of Lori, Beth becomes a caretaker for Judith Grimes, taking on a more motherly role. After the Woodbury conflict, Beth is emotionally stronger, trying many different ways to deal with the loss of hope that grows everyday, realizing that things may someday take a turn for the worse. After dating Zach, she became emotionally distant, preparing herself so that when someone she loved dies, she won't shut down emotionally like she used to in the past. After Zach's death, she spent her time dealing with the new crisis surrounding the prison. Beth kept hope alive, while struggling with herself not to break down emotionally. After her father's death, Beth was distraught but grew stronger and found new strength in herself. Beth became more independent and more skillful at killing walkers. After spending time together with Daryl after the prison assault, the two become very close, and Beth's faith becomes stronger. She believes there is still hope and good people somewhere, even in this cruel world. She also thinks that since walkers used to be human, they shouldn't be treated cruelly or be made fun of, but instead, respectfully put them out of their misery to preserve their humanity. After spending time helping around at Grady Memorial Hospital, Beth's positive attitude began to fade as she attempted to fight the corruption of leadership there. She had helped her friend Noah escape just to be beaten down by the leader, Dawn Lerner. As she was about to disregard her good morals and nearly made the decision to kill Dr. Stevens for causing the death of a patient, but stops as she sees her fellow survivor, Carol Peletier, carried in on a stretcher. Beth decides to go out of her way to help Carol get better while she was there, with some assistance from Dawn. Dawn later says she did this because Beth reminds her of herself when she was younger. As Beth and Carol are finally about to be escorted out of the hospital via hostage exchange, Dawn calls out that she wants Noah back. Before Noah makes the decision on his own, Beth hugs him, and walks up to Dawn. Beth stabs her with a pair of concealed scissors in order to ensure Noah and the hospital resident's freedom, only for Dawn to survive and quickly shoot her in the head, instantly killing Beth. Daryl kills Dawn out of anger immediately afterwards, and her elder sister Maggie emotionally breaks down at the sight of her corpse. Appearances Gallery Season_two_beth_greene.png|Beth as she appears in season 2. Season-3-Cast-Portraits-the-walking-dead-32178613-749-1000.jpg|Beth as she appears in Season 3. beth.jpg|Beth as she appears in season 4. Bethslabtown.png|Beth in Season 5 Trivia *Beth Greene is one of the characters that were in the TV Series, but not the Comic Series. **She is also the third original main character in the TV Series, the first being Merle, the second being Daryl, the fourth being Sasha, the fifth being Enid, the sixth being , and the seventh being Jadis. **Beth is also the second original main character in the TV Series to die, the first being Merle and the third being Sasha. Coincidentally, Merle and Beth were both very close to Daryl and their deaths made a huge impact on him. Also, they both appeared in the second episode of a season (The Season 1 episode "Guts" for Merle, and the Season 2 episode "Bloodletting" for Beth), and they both indirectly caused their own deaths and were shot dead by their arch-enemies (The Governor for Merle, and for Beth). *After the prison is destroyed in the Comic Series, Maggie is the only remaining Greene family member alive. In the TV Series, both she and Beth made it out alive from the prison. **With Beth's demise in Coda, Maggie is now the sole surviving Greene family member. *Beth is the third main character to die in a mid-season finale in the TV Series, the first being her father Hershel, the second being , the fourth being Deanna Monroe, and the fifth being Spencer Monroe. **Also, Beth is the second Greene family member to die in a mid season finale, the other being her father, Hershel. *Beth shares many similarities with her father: **Both have trouble keeping their faith throughout the course of events. **Both are peacekeepers within the group. **Both have lost everyone they fell in love with (Hershel's wives, Beth's boyfriends). **Both are murdered during a hostage exchange, and at the hands of a corrupt leader ( and Dawn Lerner). **Both are a highly-emotional loss to the group and certain members. *So far, out of all of the deceased main characters in the TV Series, Beth has the fourth longest lifespan with a total of 52 episodes, while Sasha Williams has the third longest lifespan with a total of 73 episodes, Glenn Rhee has the second longest lifespan with a total of 84 episodes, and Carl Grimes has the longest with a total of 108 episodes. **Also, during the second and third seasons, she was only credited as a recurring character, until she was upgraded to the main cast in the fourth season, but was listed under "Also starring". In the fifth season, however, her name appears in the opening credits of the series, making her an official "Main" character. External links Navigation Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Suicidal Category:Bigger Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Supporters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Damsels Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Rescuers Category:Martyr Category:Victims Category:Scapegoat Category:Lethal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Posthumous Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Image Heroes